Blue Hero
by ETBlack3333
Summary: After finally getting to have fun together. Gordon saves Rebecca and is called a hero, but he's not so sure on that. Gordon x Rebecca one shot Enjoying your summer? I hope so.


Gordon and Rebecca had been dating for 2 months now. However, it's not been off to a great start. Not because they've gotten into some heated arguments, but that they never had any chances to be together, just the two of them. One of them would always be scheduled to work when the other is free, or vice versa. However, today, they would get a chance to be together.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon was asleep as can be after working all day yesterday. He just wanted to be in his berth all day today, but he wouldn't get that.

Rebecca came up to his berth and touch his buffers and watched him sleep.

" Gordon. Wake up. " - Rebecca

She nuzzled him some more, but he refused to open his eyes. Then he began to mumble, but Rebecca couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

" Re...becca...please...let...me...sleep. " - Gordon

" Oh Gordon. You lazy blue. " - Rebecca

She then kissed him on the lips, hoping he would obliged. Gordon started to groan, but then he returned the offer and kissed Rebecca back. The two stayed like that for a few minutes.

Once they let go, Gordon finally opened his eyes and saw his cute, yellow beauty right in front of him.

" Thanks for the wake up call. " - Gordon

" Anything for you Gordy. " - Rebecca

" Please don't call me that. " - Gordon

" Why? I think it's cute. " - Rebecca

" Yeah. But it just sounds weird. " - Gordon

" Okay fine. " - Rebecca

Rebecca was then ready to break the news to Gordy, I mean Gordon.

" Anyways. I'm very glad to tell you that we both have no work to do. So we can finally be together and do something. " - Rebecca

" Really? That's great. " - Gordon

" Yeah. So let's go. " - Rebecca

" Wait. What's the rush. Why don't we stay here and you know, enjoy us. " - Gordon

Rebecca wasn't lured in by Gordon's smooth talk though.

" Later. I want to spend time with you outside. Please, for me. " - Rebecca

She then gave Gordon that face with the big eyes and sad lips. ( **Like Puss in Boots in Shrek 2** ).

Gordon looked at her. She was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. So he granted her wish.

" Okay. Cutie. Let's go out. " - Gordon

Rebecca squealed and backed up letting Gordon out of his shed and into the fresh air. It was Summer time and it was gonna start off with a bang.

Gordon and Rebecca went into Knapford where they saw Thomas and Percy getting ready to pull coaches. They both stopped to talk to the small engines.

" Hi boys. " - Rebecca

" You sound hype. " - Percy

" What's the rush? " - Thomas

" Well me and Gordon both have no work, so we get to spend time together. Don't we Gordy? " - Rebecca

" Gordy? " - Percy and Thomas

The two then burst into laughter at that nickname. Gordon sighed and Rebecca was so ashamed.

" I'm so sorry Gordon. I forgot. Please don't be mad. " - Rebecca

" It's not your fault. " - Gordon

Gordon then glared at Thomas and Percy who were still giggling. They soon finally stop, after 5 minutes.

" Oh. That was funny. " - Thomas

" Yeah. We're calling him Gordy from now on. " - Percy

" No you're not. " - Gordon

" Guys. Please stop teasing Gordon. I want him to be happy not cranky. " - Rebecca

Thomas and Percy looked at her and then felt bad.

" Right. Sorry, we don't want to hurt you. " - Thomas

" We hope you'll forgive us. " - Percy

" Gordon? " - Rebecca

" I forgive you. But that's your first strike. You don't want strike three now do you? " - Gordon

" No. " - Thomas and Percy

" Then you promise you'll not tease me? " - Gordon

" Yes. " - Thomas

" Fingers crossed. Wait, I don't have fingers. " - Percy

Gordon sighed and felt better and was ready for a nice day with Rebecca.

" Let's go my sweet. " - Gordon

" Sure thing. " - Rebecca

The two lovebirds went off to have a great day, hopefully. Thomas and Percy smiled at the two.

" They're perfect, right? " - Percy

" Yeah. I guess they are. " - Thomas

" Yeah...So I don't have fingers right? " - Percy

" No you don't. Duh. " - Thomas

" Thank God. " - Percy

* * *

As Gordon and Rebecca had their day, they had a little race together, traveled to different landmarks on the island, and went for a quick stroll in the forest.

Right now, the two were heading up Gordon's Hill. This is where they first confessed their love, even if it was frisky.

As the two went up, Rebecca had a question.

" Hey Gordon. Have you ever been anywhere else in the world? " - Rebecca

" Not much. I went to the Mainland for the Great Railway Show. " - Gordon

" You went there? " - Rebecca

" Yeah. For the Great Race. " - Gordon

" Oh my god. I've always wanted to be part of that show. " - Rebecca

" Yeah. Well my experience wasn't that thrilling. " - Gordon

" Why? " - Rebecca

" I was streamlined for the race. But my safety valve wasn't built in. So during the race, my boiler ended up nearly bursting and I lost the race, by a mile. " - Gordon

" Oh god. Were you hurt? " - Rebecca

" It burned, but I was fine. But I will never be streamlined again. " - Gordon

" Well I hope to be in the Great Race and win it all, for you. " - Rebecca

" You're so sweet. " - Gordon

" Hey. It's what I am. " - Rebecca

The two finally reached the top of the hill and were ready to go down.

" Ready? " - Gordon

" Is this safe? " - Rebecca

" We'll be fine. We'll have plenty of time to brake once we reach the bottom. " - Gordon

" Okay. I trust you. " - Rebecca

The two moved forward and began to go down the hill, like really fast.

" Woo. Isn't this fun? " - Gordon

" Yeah. So fast. I love it. " - Rebecca

The two went faster as they went down the hill and enjoyed it, the wind flowing in their faces and cheering for more.

But as the two reached the bottom. Rebecca's track was about to change into a different intersection.

She had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see it. Gordon could though.

" Rebecca. Slow down. " - Gordon

Rebecca was still laughing and enjoying until she open her eyes and saw she was open to change direction.

" Oh god. " - Rebecca

Before she could react, she took a hard turn and was still going fast onto another track.

" Hold on Rebecca. I'm coming. " - Gordon

Gordon continued his direction, but he had a plan to catch up to Rebecca.

As for her, she tried to brake, but she couldn't slow down fast enough. Then it was more scary when she saw buffers at the end of the track, and she was about to smash into them, hard.

" Gordon. Help me please. " - Rebecca

Gordon heard her and before he knew it, he could see her right in front of him on the track she was on.

" I'm here Rebecca. " - Gordon

Gordon then saw the track of front of him was going to change as well. So he went faster and he then, before you could guess, ended up on the track that Rebecca was on and was heading right for her.

" Gordon? Watch out. " - Rebecca

Gordon slowed a bit as did Rebecca. Eventually it was all over as the two then banged into each other, not too hard thankfully, and were finally stopped for good.

Rebecca was breathing very hard and so was Gordon. Rebecca then looked at him and slowly came up to her hero.

" Thank you Gordon. You saved me. You're a hero. " - Rebecca

" No. I'm not a hero. " - Gordon

" Yes you are. You're my hero. My blue hero. " - Rebecca

Rebecca started crying tears of joy as she nuzzled Gordon's face and kissed him. Gordon was just glad she was safe and sound. If he wasn't fast enough, Rebecca could of had a terrible crash. But he was able to save her in time. So he was a hero, but he still didn't agree he was.

Their buffers were a bit bent and their wheels were definitely messed up from going so fast, so they probably couldn't get to the Steamworks on their own.

And their drivers weren't with them, cause they didn't tell them what they were doing.

" It's okay Rebecca. I'm here. You're fine. " - Gordon

" Thank you. I love you. " - Rebecca

" I love you too. " - Gordon

After about 20 minutes, Edward was the first one to see the couple and so Erik called help and Rocky was there in a flash to help the two big engines.

* * *

At the Steamworks, it took about an hour for both Rebecca and Gordon to be fixed and back to shape. Rebecca told everyone about Gordon did.

" He was there for me. " - Rebecca

" That's crazy. Since Gordon is never the hero type. " - Kevin

" Don't be like that Kev. " - Victor

Gordon blushed every time he was called a hero. He really didn't think he was. He was just there for his girl.

Ginny and Ruby, Gordon and Rebecca's drivers, finally arrived at the works after hearing the news.

" Gordon? Rebecca? " - Ginny

Both engines saw their respective drivers and were both happy and a bit nervous.

" Hey. " - Rebecca

" I was worried sick. You guys shouldn't told me you were gonna go out alone without us. " - Ginny

" Hey. Don't be rough on them. They just wanted to be together. They never do. " - Ruby

" I was desperate. " - Rebecca

" No you weren't Becky. " - Gordon

" Becky? " - Everyone else

" Hey. She wants to call me Gordy, so I want to call her Becky. " - Gordon

" Gordy? " - Kevin

He began to laugh, but stopped by everyone glaring at him.

" Anyways. I'm sorry Ginny. I really wanted to be with Rebecca. We've been together for two months and we haven't had many chances to have fun and do what we want. " - Gordon

" You could of told us and we could of found a way to make that happen. " - Ruby

" You would of? " - Rebecca

" Yes. We'll do whatever you want us to do. " - Ginny

" Thanks Ginny and Ruby. " - Gordon

" Anytime Gordy. " - Ginny

Gordon expected her to laugh, but Ginny didn't, making Gordon feel much more charmed.

" Can I go home now? " - Gordon

" Yes we can. But first, let's give it up for Gordon the Blue Hero. " - Rebecca

" Rebecca, really..." - Gordon

But everyone gave into Rebecca's chant.

" Gordon the Blue Hero. Gordon the Blue Hero. " - Everyone except Gordon

" I'm not a hero. " - Gordon

That made everyone stop cheering and they all stared at him. Gordon continued to look at them and then back at Rebecca, who looked very sad. But Gordon knew how to make her feel better.

" I'm her hero. " - Gordon

That made Rebecca gasp and then smile big and everyone in the building once again cheered for Gordon.

As the day was about to end, the word got around about what Gordon did and lots of people and engines were impressed, even some that Gordon didn't like, like Spencer and Diesel.

* * *

At Tidmouth, the other 7 engines also cheered for Gordon, but he was his usual self.

" That's enough. I need to sleep. " - Gordon

" Okay friend. " - Henry

" Have a good sleep hero. " - Edward

" I will. " - Gordon

Just as he was about to drift off, Rebecca came forward to his berth.

" What's wrong? " - Gordon

" Nothing. I just want to sleep with you tonight. " - Rebecca

" You do? " - Gordon

" Yes. You're my hero, so I want to stay close to him all the time. " - Rebecca

Gordon smiled and liked that remark.

" Come on in then. " - Gordon

Rebecca came up to her hero and gave him a quick kiss goodnight.

" Thank you. I love you Gordon. " - Rebecca

" I love you too Rebecca. " - Gordon

Rebecca began to close her eyes, but Gordon wanted to tell her one more thing.

" Hey Becky. You know what I called myself at the Great Railway Show? " - Gordon

" What? " - Rebecca

" The Shooting Star. " - Gordon

" Seriously? " - Rebecca

" Yes, I'm sure. " - Gordon

" You're so inventive. " - Rebecca

" Yeah, maybe. " - Gordon

Rebecca giggled and gave Gordon another kiss and then the two finally went to sleep. This day was going to be a day they'll never forget.

Especially for Gordon, he'll always make sure to remember the day he was called the Blue Hero.

* * *

**I'm glad to make another Gordon x Rebecca story. These two are just great together. **

**Next story may be Thomas x Emily, but I'm not so sure yet.**

**See you soon. Love, Ethan.**

**Also Big Worlds Big Adventures is finally coming out on DVD in the US. It's about time.**


End file.
